Cat Mating Series! :3
by Sweetfur and Farleap
Summary: Um...When a guy cat likes a girl cat VERY much...
1. LionxDove

**This is a new series i'm making about crack ships. WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE, LUST, AND LOTS OF LEMON!**

* * *

Lionblaze twisted in his sleep.

"Wake up!" Dovepaw prodded him with her paw.

"What?" He hissed.

"WE are going on dawn patrol!" She let out a purr.

They all split up. Dustpelt and Hazeltail wengt one way, and Rosepetal went anthor.

"Where are we going?" Dovepaw asked.

He ignored her and moved on. By then he had caught 2 voles and a squrriel. After that they had decided to play.

"You can't catch me!" Dovepaw raced ahead. Lionblaze pelted after her. He hid in a bush. She looked around for him. He stared at her, briinging back disturbing, yet exciting dreams about Dovepaw. He _MATED_ with her. He crouched down ready to punce. He jumped out the bush.

"Ahh ha!" Dovepaw screamed as he pinned her down. "You scared me!"

He looked at her, hunger in his eyes. "You ready?" He asked.

"Huh? And let me go!" She squrriemed in his grasp. He slowly licked her neck and chest. "Lionblaze?!" She whispered. He licked her chest and then he found his way to her hole. He licked there, feeling the warm, virgin jucie. He mooned over the delicious taste and stopped. "Get up." He ordered. She just layed still on tthe grass. "GET UP!" He barked. She slowky got up, trembling. "Turn around and crouch down." He hissed. She hesitated, but id as she was told. He pounced on her, grabbing her by the scruff. He felt her boddy go limp under him. He trushed his cock into her entrance, making her moan. He trusted it deeper and deeper. "Stop it!" She squealed loudly. "Shut up!" He hissed. He reached his climax, and they both collasped.

"Lionblaze...why?" Was the only thing Dovepaw could manage to say.

"Don't tell a soul, or you'll be dead!" He spat and scratched her. She layed, motionless, watching him walk away in her own pool of blood.

* * *

9 weeks later...

Tiny mews came from the nursery.

"They are beautiful!" Daisy squealed in dellight.

Dovepaw, now Dovewing, had givin birth to two kits: A orange and white tom, and a grey tabby she-cat.

Lionblaze's rape had still been in her mind. She hadn't talked to him since.

* * *

**How do you think my story went? it is my first lemon,, so please tell me how I dud! Warriorcrazy has inspired me.**


	2. HawkxIvy

**This is HawkxIvy. It's creepy because he is like 25 moons older than Ivypaw, but oh well. WARING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**Me: Why ya' gotta gotta be an old man stalker!**

**Hawkfrost: When I was a lil' youngin' we ain't care 'bout age**

**Me: Oh f*** he's turned into Purdy! Now to the chapter!**

**Ivypaw: But I haven't talked yet!**

**Me: You just did.**

* * *

Ivypaw sighed. She had been feeling warm and tingly all day. She spotted her sister, who was mooning over Bumblestripe. "Why am I so tingly?" I asked Bumblesrtipe.

"Because this is mating season, and your in heat. Now PLEASE get your sister off me!" He groweled.

"C'mon Dovepaw!" She draged her sister by the scruff.

"But I wassa havin a little fun with Tigerheart!" She mumbeled.

"That was Bumblestripe." She said, but her sister was already getting 'help' from Mousewhisker.

She saw Cinderheart about to head off with Thornclaw.

"WHAT DO I DO!" She asked her mentor.

"Just go find a tomcat and ask him for a litttle 'help'" Cinderheart laughed and continued out of camp.

Ivypaw looked around. All the tom's were gone, accept for Birchfall, but he waas waiting for Whtewing.

The day had passed, but there was still no 'help'. She curled into her nest. Dovepaw trotted in.

"I hadda lot's of fun today!" She stumbled into her nest, her thoughts occupied of what she did today.

Ivypaw ignored her and fell fast asleep. She was in a flowery meadow. WAIT! This is the place she had first met Hawkfrost. Was he trying to flatter her?

"Hello Ivypaw." the dark tabby slipped into the meadow.

"Hello Hawkfrost!" She bounded over to the handsome tom. Wait, had she just called him HANDSOME!

"Now, as you know, it is mating season. I presume your in heat, yes?" HHe used fancy talk.

She hesitated, but nodded.

"I am going to teach you how to 'help' a tom." He added a hint off lust. He started licking her neck. "Get down" He order.

She followed uneasly, aware of the look in his eyes. Like the look Tigerheart gave Dovepaw at gatherings.

He continued licking her till he reached her core. He dug his tung into her, as her walls tensed.

'Owww!" Ivypaw shrieked. But as he did it more, she felt more at ease. Almost enjoying it.

He countinued untill her fluieds rapidly shot out on his face. He licked it all up. "Get into a crouch" He barked.

She did as told, sticking her tail up high.

Hawkfrost took a step back then pounced on her. He grabbed her scruff and trushed his cockinto her hole. She moaned, scraping the grass with her claws. He started humping her. "Fas..ter!" She mewed. Finally, he droped hiis seed into her and climaxed.

She breathed in heavily. 'That..was..awesome!" She mewed.

'Let's do it again sometime." He let out a purr and smirked.

"Ivypaw!" Dovepaw poked her sister.

"What?" Ivypaw stirred.

Dovepaw pointed towards Ivypaw's soaked moss nest.

"Oh...Hawkfrost taught me how to 'help' a tom when in need of 'assitance'!" She puffed out her chest.

"HAWKFROST?!" Her sister spat.

Just then, Ivypaw realized that he wasn't just teaching her.

Ivypaw (Now Ivypool) had givin birth to 2 healthy kits. A brown and grey tom named Ferretkit and a White and grey tabby she-cat named Morsekit.


End file.
